


И вот он вошел и тьма убоялась

by 006_stkglm



Series: The Sounds of Silence [1]
Category: Inspector George Gently
Genre: First Love, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Билли Листера большие влажные оленьи глаза и повадки неуклюжего щенка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И вот он вошел и тьма убоялась

**Author's Note:**

> 1) В тексте используется цитата из песни Simon and Garfunkel - «The Sounds of Silence»
> 
> 2) Написано на ФБ-2014 на diary.ru

У Билли Листера большие влажные оленьи глаза и повадки неуклюжего щенка. Билли любит Ремб _о_ , повсюду таскает с собой блокнот с карандашом, улыбается в ответ на подколки.

Стае он не нравится: от него слишком сильно пахнет грифелем и мятой, слишком слабо маслом и нагретым асфальтом. Стая щерится в его сторону снисходительными ухмылками, отгораживается стеклами мотоциклетных очков. Порой, когда на лениво петляющей вдоль холмов дороге Дарем — Сандерленд не остается никого, кроме них, кто-нибудь позволяет себе бросить байк в сторону малыша Билли. «Надо отучать его ездить, как в яслях!» — скалится Лори, перекрикивая ветер, в ответ недовольно оглянувшемуся на скрип тормозов и визг резины Рики.

Рики редко смотрит назад. Всегда вдаль. Щурясь на огромный огненный шар солнца, выкатывающийся из расплавленного рассветом океана, который хранит их Богиню; с ухмылкой глядя на убегающую за горизонт дорогу, будто весь мир принадлежит лишь ему одному. В городе, где ему тесно с его широкими плечами и взглядами, где слишком заметно, что он выше любого из стаи — выше _любого_ в Дареме — его взгляд всегда устремлен куда-то поверх голов.

Когда Билли смотрит на Рики, у него сладко плывет голова и гудит в ушах, словно он мчится по трассе, выжимая из своего стального коня все возможные мили. Когда же Рики смотрит в ответ, то Билли чувствует себя так же, как в тот день, когда Лори впервые потащил его на утесы над побережьем — еще до того, как привел к «Защитникам», в стаю. Там, на голом клифе, на сорокафутовой высоте, ветер настойчиво толкал в спину, а снизу обманчивой мягкостью белопенных шапок на изумрудной глади манил океан. Билли чувствует себя так, словно падает.

Рики часто бывает со стаей, снисходительно наблюдая за их возней, подколками, шутками и попытками казаться совсем-совсем взрослыми, такими, как он. Но, когда как-то вечером Билли приезжает в «Разгон», сверкающего сталью и хромом байка Рики на стоянке не оказывается. Стая привычно оккупирует столики в дальнем углу. Лори нарочито долго затягивается самокруткой, прежде чем ответить:  
— Рики сегодня с нами не поехал.  
Его взгляд, прищуренный и цепкий, еще долго провожает выруливающего с парковки Билли.

Стоят те недолгие дни конца августа, когда зелень на деревьях только кажется тяжелой и налитой соком, но стоит поднять голову и становится видно, что неумолимое солнце уже источило покров, истрепало его за долгое лето, обнажило тонкие прожилки, сквозь которые, словно сквозь нитки прохудившийся штопки, просвечивает небо, маня безоблачной синевой. Дорога забирается на холм и Билли газует: снизу кажется, что там, за гребнем, мир обрывается и, если разогнаться посильнее, то взлетишь прямо в эту бескрайнюю, бездонную предосеннюю синь. Сердце замирает от ужаса и восторга и, вылетая на гребень, Билли не может сдержать ликующего вопля. Там, внизу, раскинулся большой, пыльный, расчерченный на неуклюжие квадраты Дарем, и Билли знает — в эту самую секунду понимает — куда лежит его путь.

На кривых узких улочках старого города скорость приходится сбавить, и до Истгейт стрит он добирается взмокший, распаренный удушливым теплом позднего летнего вечера. Ворота гаража, над которым живет Рики, прикрыты, внутри царит приятная прохлада. В полумраке слабо поблескивают хромированные детали «Манкса». 

— И вот он вошел и тьма убоялась… 

Билли замирает, не решаясь ни раскрыть рта, ни пошевелиться, словно олень, застигнутый светом фар на ночной дороге. Рики сидит на ступенях лестницы, держа в длинных пальцах полупустой стакан, и смотрит на Билли со своей обычной чуть кривоватой полуулыбкой. Смотрит так же, как и в другие дни. Вот только того не оставляет ощущение, что именно сейчас происходит что-то важное. Будто он вновь оказывается на краю утеса или на гребне холма, а дальше только синь, свет и тьма, и что-то еще, другое, неизведанное.

Рики поднимается:  
— Пойдем.

Билли был в гараже раз или два, но наверху, в просторной комнате с окнами без штор, деревянным полом и громоздящимися повсюду стопками книг, не был ни разу. В другое время он бы облазил каждый угол, заглянул бы в каждую книгу, выискивая сделанные рукой хозяина пометки или заложенную главу… Но проходящий мимо него Рики ставит на ручку кресла стакан, стаскивает рубашку, разворачивается, и на лице у него написан такой голод, что Билли разом вспоминает, что стаю всегда водит самый матерый и злой зверь.

Вот только Рики не зол — он нежен. Он запрокидывает лицо Билли и пьет — целует — его, словно умирающий от жажды. Его пальцы зарываются в волосы, гладят скулы, теребят ворот куртки, пока Билли не начинает вырываться у него из рук, чтобы быстрее освободиться от одежды. Рики смеется, ловит губами невнятные просьбы и неспешно раздевает его сам, будто распечатывает долгожданный подарок. Он ведет его за собой, туда, где прямо на полу друг на друге лежат два широких матраса. Рики садится на край, и Билли впервые смотрит на него сверху вниз: на густые волнистые волосы, горбинку на когда-то сломанном носу, широкие плечи.

Мозг схватывает картинки, навсегда запечатлевая их в памяти яркими красками, каких никогда не бывает в Дареме. 

Вот Рики целует его живот, гладит бедра сильными руками, отчего по коже пробегает электрический разряд. Вот Рики откидывается на спину, опрокидывает его на себя, и тело Билли взрывается миллиардом новых ощущений, когда тяжелый, налитой член прижимается к его собственному. Вот Рики раскидывает колени, ловит Билли за загривок одной рукой, а другой тянется вниз, крепко обхватывая оба члена. Билли разрывает от желаний. Ему хочется _толкатьсятолкатьсятолкаться_ в тесное кольцо пальцев, хочется целовать и вылизывать каждый миллиметр большого поджарого тела под ним, хочется впиться зубами, _пометить_ , добраться до сердца и свернуться вокруг него клубком. Но Рики перехватывает его загривок, сдвигается, ослабляя хватку на члене, скрещивает ноги у него на бедрах и, помогая рукой, вталкивает, загоняет Билли в себя. Там _тесногладкожарко_ и хор-р-р-рошо. Рики прикусывает губу — на лице у него смесь наслаждения и боли — выгибается, стискивая бока Билли коленями, и через несколько минут неуклюжих, но восхитительно-правильных толчков они оба падают, проваливаясь за грань.

— С днем рождения меня, — спустя несколько минут шепчет Рики ему на ухо. Билли зажмуривается, утыкается лицом ему в плечо и отвечает едва слышно:  
— С днем рождения.

Спустя какое-то время Рики сонно его подталкивает:  
— Вода там, и… — он машет рукой в сторону стоящего прямо на полу у стены проигрывателя. 

Билли поднимается, поджимая пальцы на ногах — в комнате тепло, но пол прохладный — осторожно опускает на пластинку иглу и по комнате разносятся тихие чарующие голоса:

Hello darkness, my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again…

Рики улыбается, закрывает глаза и вытягивается поперек «кровати». Билли смотрит на стопку аккуратно сложенных у проигрывателя пластинок: в ней он бы тоже с удовольствием порылся, но ему и правда хочется пить, а еще хочется обратно под бок к Рики. Он шлепает к раковине за кружкой, а когда оборачивается, тот спит, раскинув руки и склонив набок голову.  
Билли не знает, какую Богиню ждет Рики из холодных вод Северного моря, но его — Билли Листера — божество спит прямо перед ним.

Билли смотрит на него несколько минут, пока не кончается песня, а потом идет за карандашом и блокнотом…


End file.
